People infected with human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) often present for medical care years after their initial infection. Given current data on HIV disease transmission, progression, and therapy, both individual and public health would benefit by early entry into medical care for HIV-infected people. We seek to elucidate factors which are important in determining time of presentation of the HIV infected patients for testing and medical care. We will survey 300 HIV infected patients over 3 years who present for the first time for primary med care.